


A Strategic Arrangement

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 16 year old trapped in a prepubescent body, Cloud in DEEPGROUND AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Mentions Cloud/Rosso, NSFW, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Power Dynamics, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In DEEPGROUND, the strong crush the weak, so the weak need to do whatever they can in order to survive.





	A Strategic Arrangement

Shelke lingered by the door, staring at the blond man sleeping on the bed. Cloud was a very impressive figure, despite coming from the surface; the professors had made the best of their time with him in the past year and it certainly paid off.

She knew that she was not the only one to have noticed; she had come across Rosso and Cloud in a romantic embrace more times than she could count, and each time Rosso would meet her eyes before playing up her pleasure, increasing the volume of her voice, and revealing more of herself to Shelke’s eyes. She knew that the warrior was being cruel to her; showing off how Cloud desired her in a way he never would Shelke because of the way her body had stopped aging.

But, she wouldn’t be able to after tonight. Not if things went the way Shelke was planning them to.

Something was happening in DEEPGROUND and the only way to ensure her safety was to endear herself to one of the stronger Tsviets, to which there was only one real option. Azul despised her, Nero and Weiss cared only for each other and Rosso didn’t care at all; Cloud was her only choice.

She pushed herself from the door, approaching the bed where Cloud lay under the sheets. She removed the clothing from her body quickly once she was beside him, wanting to start as quickly as she could so he’d have a lesser chance of dismissing her.

Soon enough her body, stuck forever in a prepubescent state, was bared to the cool air of the room and she carefully lifted the blanket covering Cloud, before crawling onto the mattress with him. She could feel the man’s naked body under hers, small hands running up defined muscles for the first time in her life; the thrill of it was already sending heat to pool in her lower abdomen, moistening her lower lips.

She carefully shifted until she was kneeling over his hips and his soft cock. She considered the flesh for a few moments before reaching out to touch it, cradling it in her hands. She started to move her hands over the flesh the way she had seen Rosso do so before, watching in fascination as he it started to harden within her grip.

Cloud was starting to make noises behind her, soft groans and moans filling the silent room around them and filling her with pride. It was her causing those sounds to come from the man, no one else.

She shifted forward, emboldened by his reactions, and took the head of his cock into her mouth, shielding her teeth the way she’d heard other woman in the facility talk about. He reacted immediately, hips bucking up and forcing more of him into her mouth then she was ready for and causing her to choke and sputter around him.

This only seemed to excite him further though, as he forced himself into her fluttering throat several more times. She was unable to stop him due to her lack of strength and the increased wetness between her legs made her wonder if she wanted to stop him, despite how helpless her current position was.

She moaned around him when large, strong hands took a firm hold of her short hair, holding her in place while he continued to ravage her throat. Cloud’s own noises where increasing in volume and frequency as he continued to harden in her mouth and forced her to take him deep into her throat, covering his cock in saliva.

She was just figuring out how to breath through his movements when he forced her head down until her nose was buried in the blond hair at the base of his groin, forcing his entire cock down her throat, and he stiffened under her. He groaned a deep, guttural noise as his cock throbbed in her mouth, releasing semen into her throat and gagging her as she struggled to swallow all the liquid in her throat, so she didn’t choke.

His hands fell away from her head once he finished coming, letting her pull away from his cock and get herself back under control, coughing a bit. She knelt over his hips, body heaving from her breath and lower lips soaked. She heard Cloud clear his throat above her and snapped her face towards his own, staring in stunned shock at the satisfied blue-green eyes focused upon her.

“Hello,” Cloud greeted with a smirk, voice a low, rumbling purr. He blinked at her slowly, hands reaching out and easily pulling her to kneel over his chest before resting his hands on her bare hips, thumbs rubbing at her skin. “What’s caused all this.”

She was silent for a few moments, frozen under his gaze, before she swallowed heavily and forced herself to speak. “I want, guaranteed protection,” she said, voice quieter than she wanted and scratchy from the cock that had been ravishing her throat just a moment before.

“And you think,” he started, one of his hands raising to palm her small breast in his larger, rough hand, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. “That you can earn it this way?”

His other hand lowered to her lower lips, fingers dragging through the gathered moisture and dipping into her body, thumb resting on her clit. “Yes!” She gasped, rocking into his touch eagerly as he started to move his finger inside of her.

“What a clever girl,” Cloud grinned at her, shifting under her until he was sitting up on the mattress. He shifted them both back until his back was against the head of the bed, fingers continuing to move within her all the while. “Trying to play to your strengths.”

She whimpered, pressing into his touch even as his grip tightened uncomfortably on her breast, head falling back a bit. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into her bare shoulder, sucking a bruise into being as he slipped a second finger into her.

“Unfortunately, you don’t have any strengths,” Cloud growled into her neck, grinding his hard cock against her. “At least none that I care about. So, you have to do this; sell yourself in the hopes that I won’t let Azul crush your little skull.”

She continued to gasp and moan at the simulation, despite the worry and unease that was starting to build within her. He somehow felt larger under her than he had in her mouth, the thought that she mightn’t be able to fit him finally crossed her mind.

“But why should I?” Cloud asked, suddenly halting all his movements and removing his hands from her. She whimpered, moving against him but he took a tight hold of her small hips to keep her in place. “When there’s a better option available?”

“Rosso fights you at every turn,” she gasped out, shifting within his grip and turning to meet blue-green eyes. “She’ll never let you do what _you_ want.”

There was a moment of extended silence between them, Shelke was starting to worry that he was going to throw her out of the room when a sharp bark of laughter broke the quiet. “Clever girl,” he said, nose brushing against her own. “Figured that out so quickly, didn’t you?”

His hands released her, returning to their previous positions causing her to shiver against him with a sigh. He captured her mouth with his own, forcing his tongue past her lips and tasting his own cum in her mouth.

His fingers were buried deep within her body when he surged up and flipped them, forcing her onto her back on the bed under them. She gasped as her back hit the mattress, Cloud’s form crushing her a bit under his weight, she tried to squirm into a more comfortable position, but he held her in place easily.

The hand not buried within her moved to her thighs, manoeuvring them until he could rest between them, cock hard and straining against her leg. He then surprised her by leaning down and running his tongue around the fingers within her, other hand holding her down as she tried to rock into his mouth. Her fingers gripped the strands of his hair tightly, just holding onto him tightly as he did what ever he wanted with her; just like she had proposed he could.

She whimpered under him, squirming uselessly in his stronger hold and moving as little as she could to encourage him to give her more of what she wanted. She could definitely understand why Rosso guarded this so jealously, why she refused to allow anyone else to spend an extended amount of time around him; oh, she would become so enraged when she learned about this deal.

Cloud’s fingers spread her, forcing her open for him even as his tongue continued to move within her; getting her ready for his cock as much as he was tormenting her.

He pulled himself away from her after a few slow, torturous minutes, allowing her a moment of reprise as he repositioned himself over her. His cock was resting against her wet lower lips, and he rutted against her, covering the still saliva covered flesh in her juices.

She shifted under him, legs spreading wider under Cloud’s body, as much as she could as she rutted against him in return, trying to catch his cock against her opening.

“So eager,” he chuckled, leaning down and dragging his tongue over one of her nipples. “I suppose I should give you what you want then, shouldn’t I?”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he took a hold of his cock and forced it inside of her with a moan, sending sharp spikes of agony through her body. She gasped under him, unable to vocalize the pain that was running through her, originating from where he was buried within her.

She could feel all of him within her, every bump and line of his cock buried in her body as she spasmed around him, clenching and unclenching in pain.

Cloud didn’t even give her a moment to adjust to him, that hadn’t been part of their deal, pulling his cock out of her and slamming back into her harshly, finally forcing a pained grunt from her lips. He continued to move within her, taking a hold of her hips to lift them up for better access to her body, lips falling to her chest to suckle at her tiny breasts.

Soon, the pain dulled considerably and allowed her to start feeling the pleasure of his movements and actions; the friction between her legs and the sensation at her chest. She whimpered, pained noises shifting to pleasured ones as she finally started to be able to move with him; arms wrapping around his neck to sink fingers into his hair and legs wrapping around his hips. She tried to move her hips with his own, trying to meet his thrusts but she couldn’t quite manage it.

Cloud didn’t seem bothered by her poor attempts; in fact, the rhythm and speed of his movements changed until he was fucking her furiously, cock barely leaving her body before it slammed back into her. She gasped and moaned under him at the new rhythm, clenching around him as he continued to move within her; fucking her furiously and sending them both closer to the edge.

He dropped himself down, resting all his weight on his elbow and dragged his fingers down her form until he came to where she was stretched obscenely around him, rubbing his fingers over her clit and sending her spiralling over the edge with a sharp noise.

Her world went white as she orgasmed, body clenching and spasming around Cloud’s still moving cock. The world came back to her slowly, making her suddenly aware of the uncomfortable noises she was making and the way she was trying to squirm away from Cloud’s cock.

He continued to rut into her, holding her in place until he stiffened above her; cock throbbing and releasing into her, flooding her core with heat. She whimpered under him as he fucked his cum further into her body, cock forcing itself as deep into her as he could before stilling.

“Well,” Cloud breathed, lifting himself up and running his hands up her sides to rub against her small breasts. “It seems this arrangement will be fruitful for the both of us.”

Shelke breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing under him. “That’s good.”

“Yes,” Cloud agreed, shifting his cock within her once again and informing her that he was, indeed, still hard within her. “I’m going to enjoy my time with you, there’s many things that I want to try.”

He pulled his cock from her body slowly, making her feel each inch of him within her, before pushing back inside of her, equally slow. She whimpered softly, but tried to relax herself, sure that Cloud was going to keep her with him for many hours to come.


End file.
